


baby let's get sexy, down dirty & shrexy

by GayAssLou



Category: One Direction (Band), Shrek Series
Genre: Other, daddy!shrek, htis is a joek ppl pls, mud as lube, party blowers, shreking fucked louis with his ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAssLou/pseuds/GayAssLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s louis’ birthday and shrek is looking for some warming birthday sex in the swamp</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby let's get sexy, down dirty & shrexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyzards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lyzards).



> LmAO, this is a fucking joke don’t take seriously

Louis knew, louis always knew, because it was yearly routine, his birthday comes and Shrek, oh big dirty green manly Shrek would take him to the swamp, out of the city and it’s noise, and fuck him roughly just like he loves it

 

he was sitting in the car with him and thinking of previous events, events of him and shrek at the swamp this time last year, he fucked louis with his ear, his long dirty green ogre ear, and got all of of his ear glue inside him, it felt so weird and hot, he didn’t want to even clean himself after, wanted to keep Shrek inside him.

  


he felt himself starting to get hard, he tried to squeeze his legs together and put his small his hands on himself to hide it, but Shrek noticed, Shrek notices everything, he turns at him with a smirk, “oh Lou, hard already, can’t get enough my big green hard cock, can’t you?” he said, and louis’ mind is getting foggy, his raging hard-on and Shrek’s dirty talk

  


by a miracle the car came to a stop and Louis couldn’t wait to get out of the car into the swamp house, smelling the dirt, “I got you a bit of surprise” Shrek said startling him, he was looking fondly at Louis, louis smiled at him “come on let’s get inside so you can ravish me _daddy_ ”

 

the word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, he’ve always had this daddy kink but it was a secret, nobody knew, not even shrek, he was too worried and of what his reaction it might be if he be disgusting with louis, an ogre being disgusting of daddy kink, louis laughed at irony

 

“why are you laughing?” shrek said  a frown, and louis needs to fucking get a grip on himself and stop saying things accidentally, “is this a laughing matter to you Louis?” he said looking at louis with insane wide eyes, and louis is starting to get scared and aroused, because this side of his lover only came out when they’re having sex

  


he grabbed louis and dragged him to the house, not even giving him a second to admire the decorations that were set up, with the party hats and blowers and even a cake, that was covered, he quickly he threw him at the wall, walking over to him, hovering over him, “you’re gonna fucking regret laughing at daddy, louis” and _fuckfuckfuck_ louis is gonna lose his mind

  


he quickly shed louis of his clothes and all louis could do was whimper, he turned him to face the wall, louis heard walk over the table, he knew better then to turn around to look at him, he just stared blankly at the wall before him, thinking of what his punishment would be

he felt shrek kneel behind him, roughly kicking his legs apart, getting a look at his hole, he bent himself, trying to show his daddy how good he can be, he felt his finger prodding at his hole and he gasped “daddy, you didn’t prepare me” as louis was so tight, and Shrek’s fingers were the size of an entire dick louis had to prepare himself for Shrek’s fingers

 

“oh don’t worry i’ll prepare you” he said, as louis felt him spread mud on his hole, they started using mud as lube, because it was so much hotter and so much dirtier, he suddenly jerked, startled from the sound the party blower made, he turned his head to the side and saw a glimpse of shrek blowing it, spreading mud on it with his free hand, and suddenly got a thought of what Shrek is gonna do to him, and he couldn’t hold back his moan

  


suddenly the blower was at his entrance, entering ever so slowly, he felt weird, it didn’t feel like finger or dick, and when it was buried deep in him, Shrek deflated it, it left him empty so suddenly it almost hurt, but with the same speed shrek blow it again, the sound startling him again, and shrek deflated it again, and blew it and deflated again and again and again, entering him and leaving him empty so suddenly

  


louis was almost crying, he was begging for a release, the thrusts of the party blower was getting violent, and louis fucking wondered how a fucking piece of plastic could get violent, but it was, he guessed it was the shrekagic, like magic but for shrek, anyway, his cock was rubbing against the walls with how violent the thrusts are, the friction was delicious

 

“da-daddy...daddy, please f-fuck d-daddy i need to come”

 

“scream my name!”

 

“if you wanna come scream my name”

  


“SHREK! FUCK YES DADDY SHREK SHREK YEAH RIGHT THERE”

 

“ _YOU CAN FUCKING COME LOUIS_ ”

 

and with the permission from his daddy, he came, white ropes streaking the wall, he turned around “thank you dad-” and he was suddenly cut off by Harry and Fiona coming out of the bedroom, barely covering their bodies each with a robe

 

“what the actual fuck Shrek?”

 

“what the fuck is happening here louis?”

  
  
louis and shrek couldn’t do anything but stare at them and look back and forth between each other.k

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU FUKCING ENJOYED IT


End file.
